


Super disaster

by NicklaStern



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Everybody poops, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Lena is attending her daughter and a surprise came
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Super disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I bought a new computer so now if my work allows it I'll be able to post much more than before

Lena wasn’t happy about the things that was happening between her and Kara.

Maybe she overreacted a bit, but won’t you feel the same being in the same situation?

I guess is only fair to explain you the beginning and how everything was the way it was…Kara crying on the bed. Lena staring to the void on her couch.

So, Kara and Lena had met many years ago during an interview to the L-Corp CEO. The Luthor heiress had been a reserved person and she wasn’t happy to be interviewed by an unexperienced cub reporter who wasn’t even calm enough to be cool about the fact that she was a fun girl. Truth be told, Kara was well prepared for the interview, but she was so surprised about the beauty of the raven-haired woman that words escaped from her and she was a mumble mess.

Even though Kara was nervous she was able to make the Luthor laugh and share her insights about the world. By the end of the meeting, Lena was more than welcome to give the blonde reporter her private number. Many lunch dates later, Kara asked Lena on a date and the rest was history. The went out for two years before they got engaged and after two years married, they decided to give it a try with motherhood.

They tried a lot with in vitro sessions. Until the miracle happened. 7 moths later a little bit earlier but without complications Lori Lexi Luthor Danvers was born.

That was the context where they were now. Kara crying on their bed and Lena staring to the void on her couch. Lori was 6 months old and she had been with a stomach bug for two days. Lena was changing her diaper when the baby pooped without any barrier between her butt and Lena’s clothing. Kara was crying of laughter because her wife was covered in poop and Lori was laughing too about it.

Lena finished changing Lori the best she could and then she sat on the couch unable to do something else. Lori was dropped back to her crib and fell asleep soon.

Once Kara stopped laughing went immediately to where Lena was. The blonde softly took her wife’s hand and guided to the bathroom. Slowly, she undressed the brunette and helped her to get clean.

After everything was done and both women were in bed, Kara buried her nose on Lena’s neck and said “Lucky us that you don’t smell like our daughter’s poop”  
Lena groaned and said “if you say something to someone about this I’ll divorce you, are we clear?”

“Yes, honey, we are clear”


End file.
